The novelty industry has seen the development of articles of clothing providing with various illustrations and designs. Typically has, T-shirts and trousers have been provides with imprints of eminent people, artwork derived from motion pictures or videos, school names, emblems phrases and advertising logos or the like. These articles had as there primary purpose the provision of illustrations or designs either for advertising or for novelty purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,053 there was disclosed an article of clothing provided with a sheet of material placed in confronting relation with and affixed to an inner surface of the article to form a pocket for holding a number of solid novelty-type objects. An aperture was formed in an outer surface of the article to communicate the outer surface to the pocket and to allow the objects to be despensed from the pocket. The outer surface had an illustrative design that drew the viewer's attention to and suggested the aperture as a dispensing point for the objects.
The illustration was a representation of part of a gum ball machine whilst the pocket formed a facsimile of the transparent dome for the machine. The objects were representative of or were gum balls.
The article disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,053 was not suitable for providing a novelty article where liquids rather than solid objects were to be contained in the pocket.
There have been prior proposals for articles of clothing with pockets, bubbles or the like and in which the possibility was provided for having the pockets filled with some substance such as air or a liquid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,927 a shirt was proposed having a plurality of inflatable chest muscle portions, inflatable stomach muscle portions and inflatable biceps portions. The various portions can be inflated manually by a pump.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,369 an exercise suit was disclosed. The suit had numerous pockets into which discrete bags containing liquids could be inserted to provide a weight load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,521 teaches the use of contoured pads inserted into pockets to highlight an illustrative design. The pockets were not constructed to contain liquid and were formed on the inside surface of a shirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,136 disclosed a T-shirt having a design with a complimentary object fastened thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,110 disclosed the use of a plastic writing surface stitched to the front of a T-shirt and made complementary to the design.
None of these earlier patents suggested a novelty article of clothing having permanently secured thereto a pocket, bubble or pouch carrying a liquid and including a design or illustration having an association or relationship to the pocket which gives the article its novelty value.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novelty article having a pouch containing liquid.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novelty article of clothing having a pouch containing liquid.
The invention provides in one aspect an article having a surface bearing indicia and a pouch comprising two superimposed layers of transparent sheet material a peripheral seal extending around an edge periphery of the sheets and securing the sheets to each other, an inner seal spaced inwardly of the peripheral seal and securing the sheets together to define an enclosed space and a liquid at least partially filling the space in the pouch whereby said indicia being visible through the pouch.
The invention provides in another aspect an article of clothing adapted to be worn by a person and having a surface a pouch comprising two superimposed layers of transparent material having a peripheral seal extending around an edge periphery of the sheets and an inner seal spaced inwardly of the peripheral seal and said inner seal securing the sheets together to define an enclosed space, said pouch being secured to the surface between the seals; liquid within the space; and, indicia on the surface whereby said indicia is visible through the pouch.
The invention provides in yet another aspect a T-shirt having a surface, a pouch comprising two superimposed layers of transparent material having a peripheral seal extending around an edge periphery of the sheets and an inner seal spaced inwardly of the peripheral seal and the inner seal securing the sheets together to define an enclosed space, said pouch being secured to the T-shirt between the seals; liquid within the space said liquid including distilled water about 0.5 grams/liter of water of sodium benzoate, about 4 grams citric acid/liter of water, at least one food dye and about 0.15 grams/liter of water of saponin; and, indicia on the T-shirt representative of a beverage container whereby the indicia is visible through the pouch.